Day
by DanieXJ
Summary: A sequel to Night, a story that I wrote after the SVU episode Ghost; and to The Talk, the story that I wrote after the ER episode Just as I Am. The Sixth Story in the 2 Worlds Back Together Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Day  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A sequel to Night, a story that I wrote after the SVU episode Ghost; and to The Talk, the most recent in a series of stories that I wrote after the ER episode Just as I Am.

**Spoilers**: ER - Just As I Am; L&O:SVU - Ghost

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these delightful characters.

**Author Notes**: a) I have no clue at all about how the Witness Protection Program works. So just a warning that probably most everything regarding the WPP will be wrong I'd bet... (Plus, I never really liked the Skinner character on X-Files) :)  
>b) I'm really trying to resist my urge to use Original Characters. We'll see how I do.<br>c) I'm making Judge Petrovsky younger than I guess what her age is on L&O. :)  
>d) Takes place about a week after the end of my ER fic entitled "The Talk". And a little while after my Law and Order: SVU fic "Night".<p>

* * *

><p>Susan frowned, and caught Kerry's eye as her boss practically flew by. "Kerry, you swapped shifts with Luka?"<p>

Kerry nodded, "Feeling oddly motivated lately. Why? He had some thing or other to do with Alex, Sam's kid. He's really taken a shining to that boy. Can't be a bad thing."

Susan's frown didn't go away, but she mentally shrugged, "Just been a while since you've done any hard hours."

Kerry had started to move away, but paused at this and looked back, "It's a bit quieter in the ER at the moment."

Susan raised her eyebrows, "You don't have to tell me that. Cosmo is the most talkative baby in the world it seems. Now, if only I understood him..." She smiled. "Well, I'm not on for those shifts, but I believe that you'll have a gaggle of Interns and Med Students to do your bidding..."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and made her way towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Detective Olivia Benson wiped the rain out of her eyes again. A Yankee's hat slapped into her chest, she barely caught it before it hit the puddle and snow ridden ground. She glanced up, "Munch? Where's Elliot."<p>

Detective John Munch shrugged, "Captain sent me over. Good thing I keep an extra hat in my backseat."

Olivia tried to get some of the water off her hair before she fit the hat to her head, "Thought you were an Orioles fan?"

One of his eyebrow's quirked, "That's why I gave it to you." Olivia nodded, "Hey, you okay?"

She gestured that Munch should precede her through the crime scene, "Five by five right?" This didn't seem to lift Munch's semi-worried frown, "I'm fine, let's get going on this."

* * *

><p>"It's a bad idea Carl."<p>

Carl removed his glasses, he still wasn't used to them, or to getting older. "Why? They're having difficulties with her over there. I apprised her of an opening, she..."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "So, why do you think that she would work here...again."

"I..."

Kerry held her head in her hand, "Tell me you didn't talk to her."

Carl shrugged, "Right before this meeting. She laughed at first for some..." he shook his head, "...for some reason that she wouldn't explain. As for why she would work, she never had a problem with you... by the grapevine, you two seemed to get along swell..."

Kerry frowned, "Carl, does it occur to you that, our previous relationship is the reason that I don't think that it is the best idea to hire her."

"Would you have fired her for what she did?" Kerry shook her head negatively, "You and Robert are totally different people."

"But I would have suspended her... why am I talking about this, no, it can't work Carl."

Carl placed Kim's packet of information in front of Kerry. He tapped it twice, "Read the second cover letter..." he smiled, "It's a doosy."

Carl left the office, closing the door with only a whisper of sound. Kerry wouldn't have noticed if the entire hospital had blown up though. She had flipped past the standard fare cover letter, and was staring at the "second" one.

'Dear Kerry,' it started, 'Believe it or not, I applied for this job before your call last week.' Kerry frowned. 'I have learned from my mistakes, and believe two things to be true. One, Carl hates trudging down to the ER, which explains why he not so subtly told me of the opening. Two, my problem was never with you Kerry. Never. Kerry I don't want to get the job simply because I know you or anyone at County, but please let Carl consider my application.'

Kim had signed it with her usual flourish, and with the word love. Kerry sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. Could she start the roller coaster again. Because as much as Kim emphasized friends, friends, friends, Kerry knew that somehow they would wind up at odds, as friends or lovers. She picked up her phone and dialed Carl's extension. She didn't wait for him to say any pleasantries. "You get to consider her. Understood? And if this blows up in my face Carl, I'll replace you with Patriot."

Carl laughed, "Your dog..." there was silence from Kerry so Carl took a more serious tone. "Sorry, yes, you will replace me with your dog. Got it. Kerry, it will go fine. And thank you."

Kerry mumbled and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock at Kerry's front door. After a half a minute the door opened to reveal Kerry, holding Henry. "Can I help you?"

The woman held up the two pieces of mail. "These came to my house."

"Must have been a temporary carrier. Thomas doesn't tend to make that sort of mistake. Come in, it's freezing outside."

The woman blinked as she stepped inside the door and closed it after herself, "You...uh, you know the name of your mailman?" Henry practically jumped down from Kerry's arms.

Kerry inclined her head, "I do, I don't know yours though..."

The woman held out a hand, which Kerry shook, "Cassia Martin."

"Kerry Weaver. You're new to the neighborhood?" Cassia nodded, "Welcome, would you like something to drink, I was just about to corral my son and try to keep enough food in him so he doesn't get malnourished."

"He's a firebrand."

Kerry smiled a little sadly, "Gets that from his mother...Sorry...please, you look as though you haven't gotten a good meal in quite a while."

Cassia smiled at this, "Do you always insult your new neighbors."

"Only the ones I like..."

Cassia rolled her eyes, "Sure, as long as I'm not intruding..."

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'm used to cooking for a 13 month old army..."

* * *

><p>Elliot looked up as Olivia and Munch made their way into the squad room. He winced, "What happened Liv? You really need to learn how to duck."<p>

Olivia slipped off her badge and laid it on the desk, "Funny. I thought that you were sick?"

"Nope, just one of the kids, though he did throw up on one of my favorite pair of pants." Elliot shook his head, "Really though, what happened."

Olivia shook her head and shook out a couple of Tylenol. "Just one of the family members of the victims. Two years old. The girl's twin."

Elliot tilted Olivia's chin to one side, Olivia moved away. "A two year old did that to you? I'd recommend remedial self defense..."

"Shut up Elliot."

Elliot looked towards Munch, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well, while you were out Casey called. Said that she..." he made quotes in the air, "had something for you. Wouldn't tell me what, or which case it was for."

Olivia punched in their ADA's phone number. "It's Olivia, Elliot said you..." Olivia just sat there listening for quite a while, and then hung up the phone and stood. "Tell the Captain where I went."

Elliot and Munch's confused glances met. "You know what that was about?"

Munch shook his head, "Not a clue."

* * *

><p>"An editor. Newspaper?"<p>

Cassia held up her hands, "No, no, books, pamphlets, whatever they put in front of me really. It's...it's a living." She paused, "And you? What do you do?"

"Doctor." Kerry tilted her head to one side, "You don't really seem like the editor type."

Cassia shrugged, "It pays the bills. Do you work at County General?"

Kerry nodded, "Chief of Staff. Are you from Chicago, out of town?"

"Minneapolis actually."

"Really, I grew up there, well, for a bit at least. What part?"

Cassia waved her hands in a grand open gesture and used all of her many bluffing skills, "Here and there. Growing up was interesting...the same city, different neighborhoods. We also had a couple of years in Boston and New York as well."

Kerry moved the pillow that was starting to bite into her back a bit, "That sounds interesting. I've been to New York, but never Boston."

Cassia smiled, "They both have their good parts." She glanced at her watch, "Wow, I should go. I have work tomorrow..."

Both Cassia and Kerry stood and made their way towards the door. Cassia paused with her hand on the door handle, and turned. "I'm sorry, I just have to ask this...your leg? What happened if you don't mind..." Kerry stood there stock silent. The blonde shook her head, "I shouldn't have  
>asked." She started to turn around again, but Kerry put a hand on her arm.<p>

"No, it's okay, most people...even people I've worked for years with don't haven't had the balls to ask such a simple question. Congenital Hip Dysplasia, my left hip joint decided to form differently than it's counterpart."


	3. Chapter 3

Munch was the only other occupant in the squad room when Olivia got there. He glanced up, "Hey, what did Casey want yesterday?"

Olivia paused for a moment before she shrugged, "A favor."

He strolled over and sat down in her visitor's chair. "We're all kinda worried about you. Well, Fin and Elliot are."

This made Olivia smirk, "You're not worried?"

Munch removed his glasses, and took out a cloth to clean them with "What, me worry?"

Olivia sat back in her chair and regarded Munch, "I've always seen you as more of a Ziggy guy."

Munch replaced his glasses, "Ziggy?"

"Pale guy, kind of pudgy, but really cu...never mind." Olivia shook her head. There was no reason Munch would have the same warm and comforting Ziggy memories that she did, or even know what the cartoon was.

"I am aware of the cartoon Ziggy, just didn't know that you were a fan?"

Olivia stared down at her hands, "Alex is." Comprehension dawned on Munch's face. Olivia shook her head, "Sorry John, seeing her probably didn't help."

Munch didn't quite know what to say, so he stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally the quiet got to him, "Maybe it will all work out?"

Olivia looked doubtful. A throat cleared from near both of them. Olivia looked up, "Hey Hector."

"Olivia...I was in the neighborhood, running down a witness. I just wanted to say thanks again for yesterday. Alex is good and safe."

Munch adjusted his glasses and Olivia got the hint. "Detective John Munch, Investigator Hector Salazar."

"Alex as in...Alex?"

Olivia paused for a moment, "Ah, no, actually. Much younger, though blonde. It's Alexandria I think. It's a long story. Casey asked for a favor." Olivia shrugged and stood. "I'll walk you out Hector."

The two of them passed Elliot as he was coming in. The jarhead gestured towards the retreating pair, "Work?"

Munch also stared at the two. "I don't think so..." He went back to his desk and picked up a pen, tapping it against the desk in thought. "Interesting though..."

* * *

><p>"Alex."<p>

Cassia started to respond, but thankfully was interrupted when the man at the next desk stood and shook the newcomer's hand. "Most people call me Lex."

Cassia took a deep breath and went back to the manuscript she was looking over. She did manage to not jump as he phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, this is Kerry Weaver."

"Next door, the AARP mail lady. That's what...twenty years too early? Must be at least ten."

A chuckled came over the phone line, "Flattery."

"Aren't kids supposed to keep you young?"

Kerry gave a short burst of laughter. "I don't know if I believe that one. I was calling. I have two tickets to the Chicago Symphony, they have a concert this Saturday. You seemed...I wondered if you wanted to go. Get out and about since you're new in the city."

Cassia paused, she was supposed to be living a normal life. Kerry seemed nice, and she wasn't a Claims Adjuster. "Sure."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Casey's couldn't seem to keep her eyes in one place. It didn't seem to be phasing her niece though. Olivia slid into a seat opposite them, and slid a folder across the table. Casey practically grabbed at it.<p>

Olivia didn't say a word as Casey started reading. Alexandria spoke though. "I shouldn't have come out here." The young blonde took another sip of coffee. "Should have stayed in California, I'd take rain and mud over snow any day."

Casey looked up from the folder, and put a hand on he niece's hand, "What happened?"

Alexandria glanced between Olivia and Casey, "A very long story. Do you...did mom tell you what the breaking point for them was?"

Casey closed the folder and folded her hands in front of her, "A guy named Jody?"

Alexandria laughed, "No, a girl named Jody." Casey made a small 'o' with her mouth. "Anyway, there were good times, and the bad times sucked di..." she glanced at Casey, "they sucked badly. But at least in California I didn't get beat the crap out of with a bottle and a pole. God..." she shook her head, "I even miss that little troll Seth Cohen and his stupid Spider-Man mask rain helmet."

Olivia raised an eyebrow then looked down at her watch, "Sorry guys, I need to go get back to the station."

Casey put a hand on Olivia's arm as she went by. "Thank you Li...Olivia."

Olivia looked down at Casey's hand and up at the redhead's face, "You're a part of my team." The dark haired detective continued on her way.

Alexandria winced, "Ouch."

Casey shook her head, "I'm sorry that you got involved in this."

Alexandria sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, "How the hell did you get so involved with such a vile creature like Zapata?"

"I don't need your criticism Alex."

Alexandria held up her hands, "Hey chill. I just wondered, whatever."

Casey was silent for so long that Alexandria was sure that her aunt wasn't going to answer, "College. I had no idea what I wanted to do, who I wanted to be. He took me away from the real world." Alexandria raised her eyebrows as Casey rushed on, "I didn't do drugs...not the hard  
>stuff. I didn't ask where or how he lived how he lived, I just went along with it. When we broke up..."<p>

"...broke up?"

"He's not..." Casey closed her eyes, "He wasn't a monster...I guess that's not true. He was a monster, he just never showed me the monster." She shook her head, "When Cabot came back into town and put away one of his people. I believe the saying goes something like, 'never trust a man after midnight'..."

Alexandria looked surprised, "That's from Revenge..."

"What?"

The blonde and purple haired girl glanced away from Casey, "Uh, never mind, just a movie that...You were saying?"

"I was saying that I'm sorry that I got you into this Alex."

Alexandria put her hand over her aunt's, "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm a big girl, and hey." A smirk came to her face, "You've got that gorgeous lookin' detective on the case right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Kerry and Kim stared at each other. Kerry from her behind her desk, and Kim standing halfway in the door, and halfway out the door. Kim spoke first, "Think of me as the frog eating Lois. I look exactly like the original, you don't really like me too much, but I'm mostly harmless..."

Kerry shook her head, "That was such a God-awful show Kim."

"It was not. C'mon, that's the problem these days, if I wanted real life, I'd go to work, why the hell do I have to watch it on TV. Why do you think Desperate Housewives is so popular? Because if one tenth of it happened every day then I would never have a boring shift...ever."

Kerry's whole face transformed, her eyes's got wide, and she only barely kept her mouth from dropping open. "Teri Hatcher. You..." Kerry smirked for a moment.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Is there anything I need to sign in here. To look at?"

Kerry gestured that Kim should come in and shut the door. "You know, you should come out and admit it Kim...there's nothing wrong with being a Teri Hatcher fan." Kerry was almost sure that she could hear a bit of a growl coming from Kim's direction, but said nothing, just handed over  
>the paperwork and waited as Kim went over it.<p>

The tall blonde handed it back and got up. "Next weekend, I'll bring over my favorite episode, Ultra Woman. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't brainwash Henry's mother to believe in the greatness of Superman."

Kerry hurfed out a breath, "Oh, that would be just what I need, Henry flying around the house instead of the mundane running." Kim started to say something, but Kerry quirked half of her mouth, "Sunday though, Saturday is a bit busy."

Kim nodded and smiled, "Sunday."

* * *

><p>Kerry opened her door, thinking it was Carlos, he wasn't above getting to Kerry's early to get extra rambunctious time with his nephew. It was Cassia though, standing there shaking her head for some reason, "I can't do it. I'm sorry, I just..." She shook her head and shrugged, "I just..."<p>

Kerry smiled understandingly, "That's okay. Are you okay? I mean, it's not something health related?"

Cassia opened her mouth, then closed it, then answered, "Yes. I just don't really feel up to it tonight."

Faux seriously Kerry poked fun at Cassia, "It's the Mozart isn't it..."

This brought a small smile to Cassia's face, as she realized that Kerry wasn't going to push the issue of why she didn't want to go out, "Well, I am more of a Rach fan."

Kerry regarded Cassia, "One, two or three?"

Cassia thought about this for a moment, "Three..."

"I'll keep that in mind. My...Henry's uncle will be over watching him tonight. If you need anything at all, he's a firefighter. Nice guy." Kerry raised an eyebrow.

Cassia ignored the not so subtle message from Kerry, "Thank you. I think..." Cassia pulled her coat closed tighter, "I think I just need to get some better rest. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kim grabbed the phone a half a ring before voicemail picked up, "Hello."<p>

"Kim, how would you like to do something tonight?"

Kim smiled to herself, "It's a good thing you have a unique voice Ker, I mean, you could be Christy, or Paula, or Lor..."

There was what Kim hoped what a semi-good natured grumble on the other end of the line, "Hello Kimberly Legaspi, this is Kerry Weaver...happy now?"

Kim chuckled, "What were you saying about tonight?"

"I have two tickets, do you want to come with me? Of course, I could just put it up on Craig'sList..."

Kim took a second, "Well, you know just how much I have going on in my life at this moment..." There was dead silence from Kerry's end of the phone, "Okay, so I didn't believe that one myself. So, what do I wear?"

"Somethin' nice."

"So, rips above the knee only then?" There was more silence. "Tough room. Okay, nice, I'm very good at nice. So I'm thinking that this isn't Limp Bizkit or 50Cent."

"The symphony..." Kim heard Kerry hang up the phone with a click and took her own handset off her ear and stared at it.

* * *

><p>"I am an experienced trial lawyer, I am a former ADA, God why can't I find a simply midi file."<p>

Cassia resisted the urge to throw her laptop, instead she sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. With a start she opened them back up, "Of course...ringtones, for others who need the sounds of home."

* * *

><p>Olivia rolled over in bed and grabbed for her cellphone so it wouldn't ring right off her bedside table. "Benson." She stifled a yawn, "Ah, Hector, what...I'll be right over. No, thanks for calling me."<p>

* * *

><p>Carlos handed Henry to Kerry. "He was a perfect angel..."<p>

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "So he saves the incarnate evil time for me?"

Carlos looked longingly at Henry who was fast asleep on Kerry's shoulder, "My mother and father still tell stories of how Sandy was practically climbing everything in sight from the day that she started walking." Carlos shook his head, "Sorry..." he held a hand out to Kim, "I'm Carlos Lopez. Henry's uncle."

Kim shook his hand, "Kim Legaspi. Are you a firefighter?" Carlos nodded, "I think I've seen you around the hospital."

Kerry moved towards the bedrooms with Henry. Both Kim and Carlos watched her. Carlos shook his head, "I'm not sure what exactly my sister saw in her."

Kim smiled to herself, "I'm sure."

Carlos glanced over at Kim, "Care to share?"

Kim shook her head once, "Nope."

They both focused on the red head as she came back towards them. "Thank you Carlos."

Carlos gave Kerry a kiss on the cheek and a half a hug, "You mean for tiring him out?"

Kerry rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Mmm...that too..."

He grabbed his coat and swung it on. "Any time." He raised both eyebrows, "Have a... good... evening Kerry."

Kerry bumped Carlos as he made his way outside. "So..."

Kerry took Kim's jacket from her, but paused with her hand on the hook, "God, I assumed..."

Kim put an arm around Kerry's waist and they went into the living room. "You assumed right. That...the symphony was...interesting."

Kerry sat down on the couch, but Kim stayed standing. "Home field advantage." Kim chuckled. "You laugh, I've been to Bears games, Blackhawk games, all manner of music concerts and restaurants and bars..."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "George's..."

Kerry smiled, "Okay, that one was okay." Kerry opened her mouth but closed it before saying anything.

Kim picked up the slack, plowing through the uncomfortable moment, "The concert wasn't bad. As symphonic composers go, Mozart is my favorite, and the Requium..." she shook her head, "Wow...Rex whatever...I think I could feel it through the floor." Kim moved over and sat down next to Kerry. The redhead glanced over at Kim. "I mean, I'm not really a classical music connisour, don't know Hidin' from a Handle." Kerry laughed, "...I believe that this smart person I know explained that it isn't about the event, but the person you share it with."

Kerry leaned towards Kim's lips, but a smirk came to the blonde's lips and Kim put a finger on Kerry's forehead, "I thought we needed Yet?"

Kerry sat back and narrowed her eyes at Kim, "Don't teach Henry that."

Kim raised her eyebrows and feigned surprise, "Teach him?"

Kerry closed her eyes, "Never mind..."

Kim kissed Kerry. The redhead was surprised for a moment before she responded. When they both came up for breath Kim quirked an eyebrow, "Yet?"

"Now."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim smiled as Henry bounced from the floor, to her lap, to the sofa, and back to her lap. Supposedly they were watching after breakfast 'smarten the kid up' video, in reality Kim was watching Henry bounce around, and she wasn't sure what was going through the little kid's mind.

Henry froze when they heard the gun shots though. Kim made it to the phone handset in under two seconds flat, although she wasn't sure that her feet ever touched the floor, and dialed 911.

Kerry appeared for a moment and met Kim's eyes, and then she was out the door. Henry tried to go after his mom, but Kim caught him around the waist with her free hand. "Hey, wouldn't want to miss the last part of the singing blue dog and his green friends thing right buddy?"

Henry looked between the door and Kim with a young child's frown on his face. Kim put him back down, and as quietly as Kim had ever seen him, Henry sat down in front of the couch and frowned at the Television. She focused back on the phone as the 911 operator came on the line.

* * *

><p>Kerry collapsed onto the sofa in the Doctor's lounge. Her son came over quietly and crawled up into her lap. "Is the lady okay Momma?"<p>

Kerry and Kim's eyes met, "Cassia is fighting. Kim?"

Kim looked a bit bedraggled, but much better than Kerry, "Yeah?"

"My address book, I need to make a quick call. It's in my locker."

Kim went over to the locker and without thinking put in the combination that Kerry had given her before their breakup. The locker popped open and Kim stared at it for a moment, "You didn't change your combination?"

Kerry shrugged as Kim handed over the book. Kerry turned the pages, until she found the name she was looking for. She punched the number into the phone and waited for a moment. "Lena. A couple of weeks ago we talked. It's not good Lena, I can't te...glasses. What?"

Kerry listened quietly for a half a minute, "Yes, I can give that message to her. No, it was no problem," Sam came shooting into the doctor's lounge, and Kerry looked up, "I...I need to go Lena. Take care."

* * *

><p>Olivia jumped as a hand came down on her shoulder, she was totally out of it. She had been over where Casey and Alexandria were stashed all night. She was starting to regret saying that she would help Casey and her niece not become more dead bodies on Zapata's hit list. She turned to see Judge Lena Petrovsky. "Could I talk to you a moment, in my chambers?"<p>

Olivia frowned, trying to figure out why Petrovsky would want to talk with her. She didn't think that she'd even been in the judge's courtroom for quite a while. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Kerry glanced up as a hand came down on her shoulder, "You have a shift right?" Kerry nodded mutely, "I could... I mean..."<p>

Kerry looked down where Henry was practically hanging off of Kim's leg, "Thank you Kim." She reached down and picked up Henry, "You ready for an adventure Henry?" Henry yawned and nodded slowly. "Just pay no attention to the scary clown dolls okay?" Kerry kissed Henry's cheek and looked over his shoulder at Kim. "You don't know..."

Kim smirked, "Oh, I'll collect..." she raised an eyebrow and a small smile came to Kerry's face.

* * *

><p>Olivia practically slammed into Dr. George Huang as she came around the corner to enter the squad room. "Sorry."<p>

She kept going but George caught her arm. "Are you okay? You've heard..."

Olivia opened her mouth to respond, but closed it and shook her head, "Heard, what?"

"Heard? Heard what? I need to go. Sorry there's..."

She shook off his arm and kept moving towards the Captain Cragen's office. He practically ran after her and caught her arm again, "Olivia. It's okay to feel."

She spun around, "What the fuck are you talking about? I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Casey...she was shot. She..." George schooled his features. He had kind of liked the red headed ADA. She was more complex than most of those in the squad realized. "...it looks like it was a hit. She died, but the woman she was with will probably live."

Olivia paused for a moment and then shook her head and put a hand on the Psychiatrist's shoulder, "I'm sorry George, but I really need to go."

She started to turn as he spoke in an incredulous voice, "What could be more important that Casey's death Olivia?"

Olivia's hand drifted up to the necklace she wore. "I really. I did like her, I respected her, she learned fast. I'm sorry that Zapata took yet another ADA off our streets. But this...this is...it is something more important...I Have to go George."

She knocked on the Captain's door and opened when she heard a 'come in'.

* * *

><p>Kim stood in front of her bookcase, her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the left so that she could read the titles on the spine. Next to her stood Henry, miming her position almost exactly. "See Hank ole pal, I'm not really set up to host small children. I mean, you're the first non-familial male I've had here in a bit of time, well, other than Pete, but he doesn't really count." She picked him up so that he could look at some of the books on the taller shelf. He practically lunged out of her hands and gripped a yellow ended book. Kim pulled it out with her free hand. "Mike Mulligan. A good choice my man."<p>

She sat on the couch and Henry climbed on her lap and took a hold of the book. "Okay, let's see here. Mike Mulligan and his Steam Shovel. Story...and...pictures by the esteemed Virginia Lee Burton." Kim flipped through to the acknowledgments page, "It's for Mike...not that we know who Mike is..."

Henry laughed and Kim did a double take, "It was written in 1939 holy cr...holey moley..."

"Read..."

Kim smiled, "I'm reading, I'm reading. 'Mike Mulligan had a steam shovel, a beautiful red steam shovel. Her name was Mary Anne'."

* * *

><p>"No, get on it now, and if you close our ticket one more time without fixing the problem you'll get the pleasure of dealing with the Chief of Staff here, and I hear that she's quite the bitch..." A few moments passed, "Thank you," and Kerry slammed the phone into its hook.<p>

Abby looked on bemused. "At least we have heat..."

Kerry practically hurfed, "That would have prompted a face to face meeting."

Abby smirked, "Hey, how's the blonde that you came in with doing? Are you..."

"No..." Kerry glanced around, realizing that she had vocalized the word a bit louder than she had wanted to. "No...she's my neighbor."

Jerry held the phone handset in front of Kerry's face, "For you."

"Weaver."

"This is Kerry Weaver? County General."

"Yes..." Kerry frowned.

There was a deep breath on the other side of the line. "I'm a friend of Judge Petrovsky's, and I believe we're, I'm almost to Chicago Midway."

Kerry was silent for a few seconds, "I think I can find someone to pick you up. She'll be blonde, with a child."

There was what was probably a slightly confused pause on the line. "Thank you, and Judge Petrovsky said thank you as well."

"Lena's a good friend."

Kerry heard the click on the other end. She hung up the handset for a moment before she picked it back up and dialed in a phone number she knew by heart.

"Hello."

Kerry got right to the point. "I need a favor."

There was a chuckle on the other end, "You're going to owe me big Kerry. I've been sitting here reading the Flip Dictionary to your son, we're up to C, though Henry keeps trying to fast forward to H. This is after reading "Mike Mulligan and His Steam Shovel", my one and only children's book, way too many times. Are you sure that he's only 13 months old? I don't think that my nephews knew that H existed until they were pre-teens and met girls named Hailey and Hannah."

Kerry took a deep breath, "I know, I know, you're a saint among saints. One of Cassia's friends is coming into Midway..."

Kim finished Kerry's sentence, "...and would I pick him up? Will Henry be okay with me?"

"It's actually a her, I think she's from New York. And Henry knows how to behave in public."

A snort of laughter came through the line, "I'll believe that when I see it."

* * *

><p>Agent Hammond approached Kerry, who was filling out paperwork at the Admit desk. "Where is she?"<p>

Kerry didn't even look up, "If you're looking for a family member Frank or Jerry can help you..."

"Randi actually. Defender of the paperwork pile and the oftly ringing phone."

This did make Kerry look up and smile at the long absent desk clerk who had appeared in front of the desk. She was obviously just coming on, since she still had on her coat, and her face was a bit ruddy from the slightly cold weather outside, "Break?" Randi nodded, "I think that..."

Hammond interrupted Kerry, "Answer me."

Kerry regarded the bearded and bald man, "I don't know the question."

Hammond took a moment, "Cassia Martin." He showed her his FBI badge. "I need to know."

"Sorry, I..."

Hammond reached over the counter and grabbed Kerry by the collar, "I'm not in the..."

He didn't finish his sentence as one of his most sensitive parts was kicked in an unkind way. "Hey, back off man in black."

Kerry held in her laughter and waited for the agent to come to a fully upright position again. "Everyone is in such a damn bad mood today. You know, I can get you some ice for that..."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Just tell me where she is and what her condition is. Only you and one nurse go in there, and..."

Kerry interrupted him, all her good humor gone, "This way...Chuny..." Chuny fell in behind Kerry.

* * *

><p>Kim bounced Henry up and down. He was staring out the window at the airplanes. She shook her head, "What is it with boys and large loud machines."<p>

He pointed, "Pretty."

Kim paused for a moment, watching one of the big monstrosities taking off nodded her assent, "It is pretty amazing when you think about it...I mean, 800 plus people on an airplane, plus fuel... you'd think the Airbus 380 would plummet to the ground."

"White and pretty..." He gave a large yawn and laid his head down on Kim's shoulder, "Tired."

Kim smiled to herself. "It has been quite a long day huh Hen-." She looked up as people started streaming out. "Well Henry, they all look like New Yorkers to me."

* * *

><p>Olivia hefted her carry on onto her shoulder and scanned the terminal. There was a short blonde woman with a child pulling at her pant leg, but before Olivia could make a move toward them a man swooped in and the child flew into his arms. Her eyes lit upon a squirming Henry and blonde haired Kim. She made her way over to the. "I'm Detective Benson..."<p>

"Kim Lesgaspi...I'd shake your hand, but you probably don't want to know what's on it..."

Olivia shook her head, "I just want to see my friend..."

Kim nodded as the airport doors swooshed open.


	6. Chapter 6

It had only taken five minutes for Olivia to somehow convince the blonde bimbette behind the glass partition to let her into the main part of the ER. Olivia was a little frazzled, though she understood why Kim had needed to drop her off. Henry had looked about ready to fall totally  
>asleep, and actually had in the car.<p>

Olivia took a deep breath as she approached the admit desk. She looked down at the red head who looked in charge, "I, I'm Olivia Benson. Can I... may I go in there?"

Kerry paused, scrutinized Olivia for a moment, and then nodded, "Not too long okay? Hammond will have my hide."

Olivia rolled her eyes and moved towards the back of the ER.

Susan appeared next to Kerry, "Are you done taking over my ER?"

Kerry hid a smile, "It wasn't my call Susan, you know that. It was Agent Hammond's. Chuny's still in there?" Before Susan could answer Chuny exited the room. "How's Cassia doing?"

Chuny shook her head, "The same." She shook her head, "Whoever worked her over, worked her over good." Kerry nodded and Chuny moved to the other side of the Admit desk.

At the same time Frank stuck the phone at Kerry, "It's yours..."

Kerry took the phone, "Weaver."

"Is she dead."

Kerry frowned, "To whom are you referring? We've had many patients come through our doors today."

There was a half growl, "Is she dead?"

"Was she supposed to be?"

This was greeted by silence, before there was the click of the phone hanging up.

Kerry pursed her lips for a moment. She hit numbers by heart. After a moment there was a hello on the other end. "Kim. How are you guys doing?"

Kim chuckled, "Keeping occupied, Henry is keeping me amused, okay, so I'm actually kind of watching him and being amazed and awed at the quietness of it all...And you?"

Kerry rubbed at her forehead, "Remember the day that started with me stubbing my toe, and ended with me practically choking on a pea?"

A snort of laughter emanated from the other end of the phone, "Uh, yeah..."

"That was a good day. Look, I have to go, tell Henry I love him. And Kim..."

"Mmmm..."

"Be careful...I'll see you when your shift starts."

Kerry could practically hear Kim roll her eyebrows as they both hung up.

* * *

><p>"Alex, don't leave me now." Olivia took one of the limp hands between her own. "Don't let those sons of bitches win." Olivia closed her eyes as the tears that she had been holding in the whole way from New York came flowing out. "Don't let me lose."<p>

* * *

><p>Kim opened the door to Florina Lopez. "Hey, you must be Florina. I'm Kim..."<p>

"We've met...in a way."

Kim frowned for a second before she winced, "Ah, right, I was asleep, that was after the call and Helen, and it was three a.m. Nothing...uh, nothing happened..." Kim put a hand over her eyes, "Why am I telling you this..."

Florina made her way into the apartment after placing her coat on one of the hooks. She looked down at where Kim had thrown hers. Kim took a step to the side and picked it up with a small smile. "Henry's asleep. I think he will be for at least another three days."

Florina looked at one of the clocks, "He will be up at his usual wake up time. Children bounce back very fast."

Kim swung on her coat, "Especially Lopezes?"

A small sad smile appeared on Florina's face, "You are a fast learner Dr. Legaspi."

Kim smirked, "Please, call me Kim. And that wouldn't be how my mother put it..."

* * *

><p>Agent Hammond was back from making a few calls and wasn't looking happy. "There is someone in the room with Cassia..."<p>

Kerry inclined her head, "Yes, and I was just..."

Olivia came shooting out, "Doctor...Doc, she's coding...come on, come on..."

Kerry grabbed one of Susan's hands, "Susan, Chuny...let's go..."

Hammond forestalled the Chief of the ER. "No...only you and the nurse..."

Kerry paused halfway to the room and turned back. She shot Susan with a look, "Susan...this is my hospital...there's no way I can do this with just Chuny..."

Susan shrugged off Hammond's hand, "Sorry, Agent was it...I'm more scared of her than of you..."

Hammond spoke some choice words and followed after the trio.


	7. Chapter 7

Agent Hammond was back from making a few calls and wasn't looking happy. "There is someone in the room with Cassia..."

Kerry inclined her head, "Yes, and I was just..."

Olivia came shooting out, "Doctor...Doc, she's coding...come on, come on..."

Kerry grabbed one of Susan's hands, "Susan, Chuny...let's go..."

Hammond forestalled the Chief of the ER. "No...only you and the nurse..."

Kerry paused halfway to the room and turned back. She shot Susan with a look, "Susan...this is my hospital...there's no way I can do this with just Chuny..."

Susan shrugged off Hammond's hand, "Sorry, Agent was it...I'm more scared of her than of you..."

Hammond spoke some choice words and followed after the trio.

* * *

><p>Olivia looked a bit sheepish as she watched Hammond and Kerry go at it in one of the currently unused exam rooms. "I'm betting that my name has come up in there."<p>

The nurse, Chuny, that had helped keep Alex...Cassia...alive smirked for some reason. "Dr. Weaver can hold her own, and you want her, not some government weenie on your side."

"She's the Chief of Emergency Medicine?"

"Nope, Chief of Staff."

Olivia blinked and shook her head. She walked towards the doctor's lounge. Once inside she slumped against the wall of lockers and closed her eyes. It was a clearing throat that snapped her out of her half asleep state. She shook her head to clear it and moved away from the locker. "Sorry, I..." she shook her head again.

Kerry opened her locker and rooted around in it for a moment before she faced Olivia. "She'll pull through, she seems to have people who care about her..."

Olivia nodded, "I'm, sorry if Hammond chewed you a new one. He's just doing his job."

"Are you?"

Olivia looked surprised, "What?"

Kerry shook her head, "Never mind, and don't worry about Agent Hammond, I've gone toe to toe with guys who have much more bite than him. He's actually a softee."

"Mr. Softee..." Olivia closed her eyes.

Kerry looked a bit confused, but didn't comment. "Olivia, how long have you two..."

This caused Olivia to meet Kerry's eyes. "I guess it would be a little obvious at this point huh? Years. Four, five if you count..."

Kerry took Olivia's arm in her hand, "C'mon, you can get settled at her side. No one will move you."

Olivia frowned, "You're not supposed to do that. I'm not family."

Kerry paused and shrugged, "She doesn't seem to exist," Olivia met Kerry's eyes, surprised that the Doctor had found that information, "...so it works out?"

Olivia let a weary laugh escape. "Gallows humor, that's a bad sign?"

Kerry walked with Olivia down the hall, "No, if all laughter is gone is when you should worry. She'll live, you have to believe that."

* * *

><p>Kim leaned against the Admit desk as she finished filling out her new patient's chart. She glanced up as Kerry exited the doctor's lounge. "Florina came?"<p>

Kim nodded, "Uh, and...your mother."

Kerry stared at Kim, "Helen Kingsley?"

Kim nodded, "She came as I left."

Kerry held her head in one hand and leaned harder against her crutch, "That will either be a horribly bad thing, or a good thing."

"Good thing?"

Kerry shrugged, "Well, Florina hasn't tried to string me up lately...seems to even respect how I'm raising Henry." Kerry started towards the elevator with an agitated gait.

Kim followed as Kerry went towards the elevator. "Are you okay Ker?"

"Peachy."

They both got into the elevator and Kim put an arm around Kerry's shoulders, "I'm serious Kerry. You don't look well at all."

"Just tired Kim. It's been a long year. I have Patriot, I have Henry, Carlos, I'll survive this year just like I have all my previous ones..."

Kim's voice was barely audible, "You have me."

Kerry looked up at Kim, "What? You mumbled something."

Kim met Kerry's eyes, "You have me too Kerry. Friend..." the doors of the elevator started to open, "...as whatever...whomever."

Kerry nodded as Kim moved by the nurse that had gotten on board.

* * *

><p>Olivia winced as her partner spoke only her last name in not so nice a way on her voicemail. She leaned against the brick wall of the County General building and dialed Elliot's number. He picked up on what was a half a ring on her side of the phone. "Hey Elliot."<p>

"What the fucking hell are you doing? Casey just got whacked by the same nut jobs that want Alex dead and you're...where...not in New York is as much as I can get out of the Captain. Get your ass back here Benson."

"The kid?"

There was silence from Elliot for a moment, "You know about this case, it's what Casey asked for your help with. Damnit Liv. Do you know anything about this Alexandria. Her parents don't seem to give a shit that their daughter is halfway to death's door."

Olivia laid her head back against the cold wall and closed her eyes, "Look for a Seth Cohen somewhere in California. She said something about even missing him. Look Elliot, we aren't..." Olivia corrected herself, "We weren't the easiest on Casey. She didn't want to look, I don't know, weak in front of you guys. So she called me. I thought..."

"You thought wrong. Get your ass back here."

A chuckle escaped unbidden, "You said that already."

"Where are you? What is more important than Casey's murder?"

Olivia blew a breath out, "I'll tell you when I get back to New York, okay Elliot. Scout's honor." She took the phone off her ear, disconnected and turned it off. She made her way back into the hospital and to Alex's room to continue her waiting.

* * *

><p>Kerry glanced up as she came into her office suite. "Dr. Dubenko. Can I do something for you?"<p>

"Indeed you can."

Kerry opened her door and held it open for the Surgical Chief. "Tell me it has something to do with money, grants, paperwork?"

Dubenko nodded, "It does. You like that sort of stuff?"

Kerry sat down behind her desk, "Not usually, but at the moment, I have a yearning for the drudgery of my position for a couple of hours."

"Then you'll love this." He dropped a stack of paper on Kerry's desk.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you hear the music playing?<em>  
><em>Can you feel the rhythm swaying?<em>  
><em>This is the sound of dreams come true<em>  
><em>And I can promise you that<em>  
><em>You are the one and only<em>  
><em>And I'm the lost and lonely<em>  
><em>We are the perfect dream come true<em>  
><em>And I can promise you that<em>  
><em>I hear a silly love song in my heart<em>

_It happens every time when I see you_  
><em>It happens every time when I think of you<em>  
><em>It happens every time<em>  
><em>Oh it's magic when we meet<em>  
><em>Baby down on dream street"<em>

_Olivia mumbled not nice things about the song as she slammed the back of her hand against where her alarm clock should have been. But whiffed, only catching air. She frowned and opened her eyes. She was on the floor of the squad room, she glanced down at herself. She did have clothes on. A hand came in front of her face, she took it and when she stood she was face to face with Alex. Olivia's hand went up to the side of Alex's face and touched one of the ear pieces of her glasses._

_She felt a sucking at her back, and with a jolt she was pulled backwards and into Captain Cragen's office. "You can't just pick up and leave Detective Benson, you have responsibilities."_

_Captain Cragen morphed into Casey who walked around the Captain's desk and slapped Olivia. "I asked for your help, and I'm dead. You treated me like I was a bad replacement. All you had to do was help me stay alive. I needed you..."_

_"...you're never there." Casey wasn't herself anymore, she had turned into Serena, Olivia's mother. "I tried to reconcile honey, but you weren't there. So absorbed in your work, what else could I do but drink. My death is your fault, you couldn't save me, you couldn't save Casey, you couldn't even save Alex."_

_Olivia pushed at Serena, "No...Alex...", but went right through her as the apparition changed yet again. It was Elliot's hand that grabbed her by her collar and yanked her around. "How about me, you think my marriage got screwed up because of work. Have any other naive little ideas in that fucked up head of yours. It was you, and Kathy, Kathy knew..."_

_"Stop, stop it, please..." Olivia curled up in a ball on the floor of Cragen's office and rocked back and forth. After a moment she felt a presence at her side and slowly glanced over, almost afraid to see who it would be. Her father, maybe Munch, or Finn, or any of the many victims who she hadn't gotten the justice they so deserved._

_"Liv..." It was Alex. She put an arm around Olivia, "Oh Liv. You've lived such a hard journey, you take responsibility for so much. You can't save everyone Liv. And relaxing, it's so nice, no more worries, no more, no more nothin'." Alex chuckled, "Look at that, bad grammar and all. Liv, I love you..."_

_"NO...no..."_

* * *

><p>A groan came from the bed, and Olivia's head shot up from where it had been resting on her chest, asleep. Olivia was by the side of Alex's bed in a moment. Her eyelids wavered for a moment before both opened. She groaned again, "Liv?"<p>

Olivia practically collapsed into the bedspread. "Alex...you were, and I..." the dark haired woman shook herself out of her stupor and picked up the phone that was by Alex's bed. She punched in numbers and waited a moment. "Kerry..." after another moment she put the phone back down. Alex was trying to sit up in bed, "Wait for the doc first okay?"

Alex sank back into the pillow. "God, what happened? I mean, I kind of...it was Velez?" Olivia nodded silently. "Your hair is short again." Olivia laughed and cried at the same time. "Did anyone else..."

Kerry answered this question as she came in the door, followed by Agent Hammond and Chuny, "Just you. Now, let's see how soon we're going to get you out of here. You had us all worried, this whole getting shot thing is kind of getting old."

"Us? Kerry?"

Hammond stepped in, "You're still in Chicago. At County General," he swung to stare at Kerry, "You never said anything about knowing her."

"She's here, in the room..."

"Agent Hammond, with all due respect, you never asked. I would have thought it would have been obvious, since I put her name and address on the chart even though she was carrying no ID at all."

"How did you know her address."

Kerry frowned at something she heard before she answered, "Lives next door, and I know which way the numbers go on the street. Shouldn't you know this stuff already Agent?"

Hammond grumbled, but left the room. All four women breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia pointed towards the door, "I'm going to go talk to him...see if..."

Alex smiled, "...if you two can figure out how to explain this all to the boys." Olivia opened her mouth, to tell her about Casey, but then closed it and simply nodded.

As Olivia left the room Kerry met Chuny's eyes. The nurse nodded and followed the detective out of the room. Alex didn't like the look of things. "What is it?"

Kerry put on her best doctor's facade. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Alex closed her eyes and nodded. "Why...how is Liv here?"

Kerry glanced towards the door and back towards Alex. "I have an old and good friend in New York, Lena, she called me a week or so ago and asked me to look out for my new neighbor. You."

Alex frowned, "Lena? But she..." Alex shook her head and winced. "She charged me with contempt, she..."

Kerry paused what she was doing to respond to Alex, "Just because you're hard on, or you discipline a subordinate, doesn't mean that you don't care about what happens to the person. You are one lucky woman Cassia."

Alex looked past Kerry at the door, "I know..."

Kerry raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat, "I meant the fact that you're alive. The bullet went through your left shoulder cleanly."

"They evened me out..." Alex gave a short laugh at this, and cringed as pain shot up through her body. "I'd wager I have broken ribs as well?"

Kerry nodded, "And a head injury, which is why you're going to stay right there. You got lucky." Alex nodded. Kerry gave her a pat on her right shoulder, the one without the bullet hole in it, and left the room.

As she cleared the doorway, Kim fell in next to her, "She going to be alright?"

Kerry shrugged, "You never know, but she's conscious, no memory loss, she doesn't seem to have any signs of..."

"...hey..." Kim interrupted Kerry with a smile, "...don't tread on my job there Ker..."

Kerry regarded Kim and rolled her eyes. "Sure...go get 'em...tiger." Kim gave Kerry an affectionate whack on the shoulder as the red head continued on towards the admit desk.

Randi was the first to intercept her. She handed a message to Kerry. "It sounded urgent, I..." Randi didn't look happy, "I didn't recognize the voice."

Kerry turned white as she punched in her home number into the phone. "He-helen...what?" Kerry's stomach dropped out of her into the underground parking lot. "God...uh yes, no, thank you for staying there. You're sure that he's all right. I'll be home as soon as I...God. Good-bye."

She hung up the phone and stood there without even twitching a muscle and barely breathing. Finally she took a large amount of oxygen and was back to being her Weaver self. "Randi, find Susan, an older woman, Florina Lopez is coming in. I want Susan on it..."

"You rang? Lopez, like Sandy's mother?"

Kerry nodded, "I have to go home. I'll call Carlos on the way there. Florina's a pain in my ass, but..."

"She's Henry's grandmother. Go...go...make sure Henry has all his fingers and toes."

* * *

><p>Olivia stepped into Alex's room and smiled, "So, did you get your head properly shrunk by the tall blonde?" Alex nodded, "Is she as good as Huang?"<p>

Alex's eyes twinkled, "Better. She doesn't have that whole FBI profiler thing going on. Plus..." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Olivia mock frowned, "Hey, hey...I am in the room. Next thing you're going to do is blame it on the drugs."

Alex closed her eyes, "One small favor that getting shot gave me...this time, no boyfriends."

Olivia sobered up, "It doesn't sound like you had much time of anything." She shook her head and leaned against the table by Alex's bed, "Hammond is spitting mad at... well... almost everyone. I think that you drive him quite crazy. Captain Braxton crazy."

This brought a smile to Alex's face, then a wince. "Uh, crap, pain sucks you know."

"Having been shot..." Olivia regarded Alex with a bit of a smirk, "...actually I do."

The women lapsed into silence. It was Alex who broke the silence, "Is he still out there?"

Olivia nodded, "As far as I know, although..."

A small smirk came to Alex's face, "You mean something pulled you away from an investigation."

Olivia put her hands on her hips, "Only you..."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a gunshot. Olivia's hand went to her side, but she slapped her thigh in frustration. She didn't have her gun, she started for the door, but was stopped by Alex's death grip on her arm. "No, Liv, please..."

Olivia frowned and put her hand over Alex's. Two more gun shots sounded and Olivia looked between the door and Alex. "Just poke my head out, I promise."

Alex relaxed her grip on Olivia's arm. The detective moved to the door and opened it a crack. The ER was in chaos. The tall blonde that had picked her up from the airport, Kim something, was on the floor, blood streaming from her head, there was what looked like a man surrounded by security and, "...a fireman?"

Alex put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, mostly so that she wouldn't fall. "Did they?"

Olivia opened up the door a bit more to give Alex a look. She stared for a moment before she turned and let Olivia guide her back to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Kerry flew into the house, and ground to a halt at the scene in front of her. Helen sat in the middle of the living room listening patiently to Henry who was telling her something or other. Helen laughed and both jumped as Kerry's phone rang.

Kerry managed to look only a little bit sheepish as she answered, "Weaver. What...No, I'm on my way." Henry had made his way to Kerry and held his hands up.

Kerry picked him up, "Is Granma okay?"

Kerry shook her head, "I don't know kiddo. Think good thoughts okay?" Henry nodded, "Now, have you been keeping Helen up?"

Henry snickered, and whispered in Kerry's ear, "She's a funny lady Momma." He practically jumped down from Kerry's arms and ran towards the back of the house.

Helen didn't know which way to look. Kerry solved that problem by speaking. "Look, Helen. I know you don't..."

The sternest motherly look that Kerry had seen in a while came onto Helen's face, "You don't know what I want or don't want to do young lady?"

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Uh, right. I know that you aren't...overjoyed by my...life...but there's an emergency back at and I..."

"He asked me if I could call him grandma."

Kerry looked surprised, but shook her head, "I don't have time for this Helen. After...please, stay with him. He sleeps like a log, please."

Helen paused before answering, "Of course dear. Take your time, I hope that nice woman is all right."

Kerry leaned in and gave Helen a peck on the cheek and immediately made a beeline for the door, with a slight smirk on her face. Helen, meanwhile looked a bit flustered as her birth daughter left the house.

* * *

><p>Carlos was staring out into nothing in the doctor's lounge when Kerry blasted through the door. "Where is she?"<p>

Carlos pointed up. "Mom..." he shook his head. Kerry started to come over to him but he shook his head. "No... I'll... go, go, she's, Kim's okay, she's in your office."

Kerry moved over and took the hand that he was cradling, "Are you going to get that looked at?"

Carlos nodded, "Just a pinch. I'll live. Go...please, they need to..." he shook his head. "For my Mama, please..."

Kerry was much nicer to the door as she left the doctor's lounge. Randi was conducting her grand symphony with the chaos around the desk, policemen, firemen, doctors, and nurses all were falling into proper line.

* * *

><p>Hammond cleared his throat and Olivia and Alex put some space between them. Not much, but a little. Olivia spoke before Hammond could, "That was the guy?"<p>

Hammond nodded, "You're Lucky...he thought the blonde doctor was you, and the well meaning fireman didn't kill him. But..."

Alex closed her eyes, "New life, new me once I can leave?" Hammond nodded. "Thank you for telling us Agent Hammond."

He nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kerry's secretary had long gone home and she was glad. She pushed into her office and held back a snort of laughter. Some of it got out though and Kim looked up. Kerry held a hand up, "I'm...I'm sorry..." Kim started to speak, but Kerry shook her head and collapsed into the other visitor chair. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes. She felt Kim's arm go around her shoulder. She let her crutch fall to the floor and she turned into Kim. Grasping Kim like the blonde would flutter away on the next breeze.<p>

After a few moments she slipped out of the chair and was staring down at the mangled mess that had been Kim's hair. There was a bandage on her left temple and for whatever reason, a patch where there was absolutely none of her blonde hair left. Kerry raised an eyebrow as what sounded suspiciously like a purr emanated from Kim. "Bet when it grows back it'll be gray."

Kim moved her head so that she was looking up at Kerry. Kerry hadn't moved her hands though, and they rested on Kim's face. Kim swallowed. "Morris never gets to touch my head again."

"Check."

Kim didn't blink, "I love you."

Kerry swallowed as her beeper went off. She took her hands off of Kim's face and started to get her crutch but Kim grabbed her waist and wouldn't let go. "Kim..."

Kim stared into Kerry's eyes, "I just got shot at, that tends to clarify everything. Answer me this, do you love me? As a friend, as an enemy, as anything. Yes or no, I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"It's not that easy Kim..."

Kim hurfed out a breath and let go of Kerry's waist, and Kerry picked up her crutch and escaped out of her office.

* * *

><p>"We can't ask her that. As a lawyer... even as an editor, you know you can't ask that..."<p>

"She'd do it for you, I think she has a crush." This got Olivia a look. "It won't hurt anything..."

"We can't ask her..."

"Ask who." Both Olivia and Alex looked up as Kerry entered their room. "I'll assume by the silence that you have something to ask me."

There was more silence. Finally Olivia spoke, "Look, she's feeling better, and we... Just for an hour or so, somewhere that's not the hospital. They'll...she'll start over, again. Please..."

Kerry shook her head, "I can't. I'm sorry..."

"C'mon, take a walk on the wild side Dr. Weaver. Remember what that feels like. Trying something new?"

Kerry's jaw tightened as she turned to face Kim who had spoken from the doorway. "Agent Hammond may be a blowhard, but I agree with him. You want a death, or both of their deaths on your conscious."

Kim raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, "You think Miss Butch over there can't take care of anything that happens."

"She's not psychic Kim, and these people...seem like pros."

Kim walked around Kerry and handed Olivia a key. "Now, all we need to figure out is how the hell to get you out of here."

Kerry gripped one of Kim's arm and dragged her away from Olivia and Alex. The Detective and former ADA's eyes met and Alex whispered, "Was I the only one getting the fact that both of them wanted to get it on right here?"

Olivia shook her head with a small smirk, "Uh, no, definitely no...they were screaming it..." She quickly wiped the smirk off as Kerry and Kim moved back over to the side of Alex's bed.

Kerry held out a hand to Alex, "Out of bed."

Kerry and Kim helped Alex disengage herself from the various wires and such and off the gurney. Kim then hopped up onto the gurney. "Let's get this little farce under weigh people."


	9. Chapter 9

Kerry's head rested on her desk. She was sick of today, she wanted it to be over, she was sick of complications. Everything had been fine until her mother had come back into her life. Everything had started spiraling out of control the minute that someone had started a chart for Helen Kingsley. She jumped as she felt hands on her shoulders, but after half a second they started kneading at the knots and Kerry relaxed into them. "I think Randi had too much fun doing that."

Kim chuckled. "Chuny as well." Silence descended over Kerry's office. "Why is it complicated Kerry?"

Kerry took a deep breath and turned her chair to face Kim. "Because there's the large possibility that I'll screw this up royally..."

"He..." Kim ground to a halt mentally, fully expecting to have to debate the Henry factor, "Wait, what?"

Kerry shook her head, "I don't want to lose you as a friend Kim."

"I..."

"You thought I'd pull out Henry right?" Kim nodded. "He's a smart kid Kim, I'm not worried about him." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Should I be?" Kim narrowed her eyes at Kerry, "Now, me on the other hand..." She stared down.

Kim lifted her chin, "It wasn't all your fault the first time. I screwed up too. I pushed, and pushed." She shook her head and let go of Kerry's chin. "If someone had done that to me when I was a teenager, when I was trying to figure out who the hell I was or wasn't. I would have been just as skittish as you were, if not more."

The silence came back for a few moments, "There is Henry."

Kim laughed, and laughed, and bent over she was laughing so hard. When Kerry started to speak Kim held a hand up and tried to stop the laughing fit that had taken her over. She took about four or six deep breaths, chuckled for a half a second, "Sorry...I...Kerry." Kerry stood and pulled Kim's head down to hers. Meeting Kim's lips somewhere in the middle.

They both parted slightly out of breath Kim started to speak, but Kerry interrupted her. "Slow, I mean, for him we need to go slowly, not for me."

Kim smirked, "That was made plainly clear the other night..." Kerry backhanded her in the gut. "Doth wound me so m'lady."

"Get my bag will you. I'm going to go put out the last of the Hammond fires, then make you dinner."

Kim raised her hand, and didn't speak until Kerry pointed at her, "Can it please, please, please I'm begging you, not be Fried Chicken. I think I'm having Acid sort of flashbacks to it." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Uh, I mean, it was delicious, but mind altering..." The other eyebrow joined  
>its sister. "Never mind. Chicken, fried or otherwise, okay by me."<p>

Kerry shook her head and when she turned towards the door a smile came to her face.

* * *

><p>"Those dolls are...I'm sure that at least one of them is possessed by the devil." Olivia reached over and put them face down gently.<p>

Alex snapped her fingers, "Well, damnit Liv, I was going to get you some for Christmas..."

Both women winced internally at this, but Olivia plowed on. "You do, you'll have more trouble than a double homicide case'll bring."

Alex smiled, "God I missed you Liv."

It was Olivia's turn to wax sarcastic. "I couldn't tell the first two times. I think you'll have to show me again."

"Hey, superhuman woman, rest, talk, mostly rest. I'm injured remember."

This brought Olivia's mood down. "I wish I could have been there for you." She shook her head, "Twice now you've been shot..."

Alex silenced Olivia with a kiss. They both just lay there until a smirk came to Olivia's face. "I get it..."

"What, life, why the hell Velez is such an asshole..."

Olivia moved closer to Alex, "Nope, I get why the clowns are there. It's a test. They're a test, only someone who really loves Kim won't mind them, everyone else is freaked out."

They both jumped as Olivia's phone rang. She looked at the front and frowned as she opened it, "Hello."

"I don't even get a Benson?"

Alex mumbled, "I should have answered it..." Olivia shh'ed Alex.

"What do you want Elliot."

"You're who the hell knows where and you're wondering why I'm testy." Olivia didn't respond, making Elliot go with the conversation where he wanted to go. "You need to get back here. Now."

"Soon, but you're not my father, or my husband, or even my brother Elliot. I'll be back in New York when I am okay?"

There was a click on the other end.

Olivia closed the phone and stared at it. "Ah, Hammond, of course."

Alex nodded, "We should probably get dressed..." Olivia wiggled her eyebrows, and Alex rolled hers in response, "I'm gonna need some assistance from you though Liv."

Olivia smiled, "Olivia Benson, dresser extraordinaire at your services."

* * *

><p>"You're in my head..."<p>

Kerry frowned as she put the haddock on the table. "What?"

Kim smiled, "Never mind. You know, with the two New Yorkers in my apartment..."

"Kimberly Legaspi..."

Kim's smile got bigger, "Remind me...not...to tell you my middle name, ever, otherwise I won't be able to tell you apart from my mother when you do that..." Kerry tilted her head to one side and Kim continued, "Don't worry, I like my mother..."

"Henry..." Kim winced, she'd have to get a bit more used to the whole yelling for Henry thing.

He appeared in the room and jumped into Kim's arms. "What?"

In an entirely different tone of voice Kerry spoke Henry's name again, "Henry..."

He started to get down, but Kim didn't let him, "No, it's okay Ker. Really...so, how are you tonight bud?"

He leaned in and whispered into Kim's ear. She nodded a bit, then whispered back. She let him down and he was out of the room in an instant. Kerry frowned as she sat down, "Kim..."

Kim sat as well, "Don't worry, really...I'd have told you if he were petitioning me for a tattoo, or was going to go crazy with the scissors." Kerry stared at Kim who just smirked.

Henry came back at a slightly slower pace and stopped next to his Mom's place. He handed her a hand made card. Kerry smiled and read the front it had three letters on it. Mom. She opened it. It didn't have any more writing on it. But there was a picture. There were three people, if you used the term loosely, one was very tall and very skinny and had yellow hair that went everywhere. One was a bit shorter and had pure crayola orange hair that also went everywhere, and the third was the shortest and was the best drawn, this one with brown hair and a big smile. Kerry handed the card to Kim and picked up Henry into her lap for a hug. She glanced over at Kim who held her hands up in defense.

"I didn't even plant that idea, swear to God."

Kerry let Henry down, "So, is everyone ready for dinner."

Henry looked between the food and his colorful hands, back to the food and then his hands. He frowned and slowly walked back out of the kitchen to wash his hands.

Kim shook her head, "Go slow, for Henry." She shook her head again, "You're amazing."

"I know." Kerry paused, "Why?"

Kim stood and circled Kerry's waist with her arms. She laid her head on the top of Kerry's. "Somehow you run the hospital, and well, let's put it this way. I think that my brother, that Kevin, still needs to be reminded by my mother, or his wife to wash his hands before eating."

Kerry rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Alex were in the living room of Kim's apartment, well away from the freaky dolls. "Stay."<p>

Alex took Olivia's face in her hands, "I don't want to go Liv, you know I don't want to. But as much as I love you, I want you to stay alive," Liv tried to interrupted, but Alex kept speaking, "And I want me to stay alive, because Velez will be caught, or killed, someday...and we..."

"No..."

Olivia maneuvered away from Alex and started stuffing clothes in her bag, not that she'd come with much. "Olivia..."

There was no anger on Olivia's face as she zipped the bag and turned. "No, that's fine, I understand..."

Alex caught one of Olivia's arms as she went past. "You're going to have to flip me woman. Listen to me carefully, just shut up and listen." Olivia didn't say a word, but didn't move a muscle to face Alex either. "I'll admit it, I'm selfish. I like being alive. Sometimes the actual life isn't what I envisioned, but whose ever is." She exerted a bit of pressure on Olivia's arm and the dark haired detective turned towards Alex. "I hate to sound like the establishment, I really do, but if we give up on me coming back, on Velez getting killed or caught, then they win." Both women were silent for a few minutes. "Okay, a comparison. The Yankees, they haven't won a World Series in...what...five years..."

"Four, technically..."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Not my point Liv. Are they going to win it all this season?" Olivia nodded affirmatively. "Okay, is Velez going to pay, and we will get to be together?"

Olivia swallowed and hugged Alex to her as tight as she could. Alex hugged the dark haired detective back, "It will work out Liv, it will work out."

The knock came at the door.


	10. Epilogue

**Around the Middle of October**

* * *

><p>Alex stared down at the tombstone for a moment before she knelt down and placed the flowers on it. She put her hand on the top of the stone, before she stood and walked away. The flowers fluttered in front of the headstone that read Casey Themis Novak 1976-2005.<p>

* * *

><p>Kim whistled as she stepped out of the elevator. She sidestepped a nurse and then a gurney that almost made an imprint on her side, her smile never leaving her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Olivia sat down at her desk and stared straight ahead. Elliot cleared his throat to get her attention. The note with her name on it caught her eye.<p>

"Secret Admirer Liv?"

Olivia shrugged, "Knowing my luck these past few years..."

Munch seated himself in Olivia's visitor's chair, "...another stalker?"

She flipped it open and read it. 'Cut your hair. ~a Friend' She frowned for a moment, and closed it before Munch could catch a glance. Elliot whined, "C'mon Liv, we're your partners, if you can't share it with us..."

Olivia tucked it in a pocket, "Nothing to worry about, just a thank you. So, did Finn get anything out of Puller?"

* * *

><p>"Are you two okay?"<p>

Kim gave Randi a glare. "I'm fine..."

Randi tilted her head, "I wasn't actually talking about you." Kim blinked with a sort of 'ah' look on her face. Randi continued, "Kerry. She's looked worried lately."

Kim gave Randi a small smirk as she signed her chart. "Doesn't she always look worried?" Randi didn't move, simply stared at the statuesque blonde. "She's fine Randi. But if you're worried, why don't you go ask her."

Randi folded her arms over her chest. "You think I won't? Reverse psychology, isn't that a bit basic for you Dr. Legaspi?"

Randi moved over to where Sam was on the verge of exploding. As Randi got ranted at Kim shook her head, "That did not go as I thought it would." She shook her head again.

* * *

><p>Munch was definitely worried about Olivia. "Are you...you are aware that the barber you use should be sued? If your hair were any shorter it'd be a fade."<p>

Olivia shrugged with a smile, "I told Eddie to go crazy. He took me at my word."

"Crazier than usual you mean?"

Another shrug emanated from Olivia, "Whatever floats your boat, toots your horn, or whets your whistle John." She paused, "I believe today...today I don't feel like a hotdog..." She snagged her blazer and was gone before Munch could inquire if she would be alone.

* * *

><p>"Uh...Doctor Weaver..."<p>

Kerry's assistant paused, but before he could figure out what to say she buzzed him back, "Send Randi in."

He paused again before uttering a simple. "Okay."

Randi was laughing as she came in the door and sat down. "Kim called you." Kerry nodded but kept silent. "You're going to make me ask?"

Kerry waited.

Randi stood and started pacing. "You see this..." she gestured at Kerry and around the room. "...all this is crap. Everybody down there but maybe Abby and Luka...who...by the way...need to get back. Maybe Sam would get off my ass if she got to mope a little." She shook her head, "They all think you're the devil incarnate. I was here when you started, I started when you started, you couldn't stand it. After that whole Susan, Doug cane crap you were practically in pieces."

This got a stare from Kerry, "Hey, hey, did I tell a soul? What the hell changed. And don't tell me love. Love's overrated, now...sex..."

Kerry sat there for another moment, making Randi wait. "There's a stance, a way that each person can stand. You're centered, you have found a perfect balance, you're body's at peace, you feel more at ease and secure than you do standing any other way. I started with a slight disadvantage, mine isn't quite where everyone else's is. It took me longer than most to find it, but now that I have, my body's at rest. Other people passing, insulting, trying to knock me down, none of it matters."

Randi sat again, "You're saying love. It was a more obscure way to put it, but because of your son, Kim, love solved it."

Kerry shook her head, "No, it's more than that. I found my place...and for the record...I found it before Kim part duex. Why in the world are we having this conversation?"

"Because you're worried..."

Kerry looked skeptical, "You see me less than a minute, every couple of days. What would make you th..."

"Because I can. What is it?"

Kerry debated, then finally shook her head. "Kim's pregnant..."

Randi let out a whoop and got green daggers from Kerry. "Sorry. But that's fast, I mean, there is the whole previous relationship, but that was..." Randi trailed off. "That, that rocks, you got the Mrs. preggers." Kerry raised an eyebrow but didn't speak. "But...you probably don't want it blabbed." The other eyebrow jointed its twin. Randi smiled and held out a hand. "Sorry...in all seriousness. Congratulations."

The dark haired clerk blinked as Kerry got up and came around her desk. She gave Randi a quick hug and stepped back. "Thank you. For the congratulations among other things."

Randi put her smirk back in place. "Hey, just don't name the kid Miranda...it took me forever to train everyone to call me Randi..."

* * *

><p>Olivia sat down on the subway and took a deep breath. She pulled a hand through her almost non-existent haircut. She did manage not to jump when a voice came from behind her. "I meant short, not military."<p>

Olivia smiled, "I've got time. After all, you have to look towards the future."

There was a pause, "Your Yankees lost Liv..."

Olivia laughed as she turned in her seat. "Your Mets were never in it Alex."

Alex pulled Olivia out of her seat and met the detective's lips halfway there.

After both came up for air and introduced some oxygen back into their lungs they sat again, though neither quite knew what to say.

Alex finally spoke, "Chicago's winning..."

Olivia shook her head, "I think Kerry and Kim were Cub's fans..."

"Oh..." A pause, "I'd bet by next year we'll have Manny being Manny..."

"Which we'll, your we'll or my we'll?"

"Mmm...good point..."

They lapsed into silence as the train ground on, "Are you here to stay?"

Alex nodded, "I...yes."

Olivia took another deep breath and smiled, "Good...any requests for my next haircut. Or is turnabout fair play? Do I get to request your next doo?"

Alex laughed.

* * *

><p>Kim paused at Kerry's office door for a second before she smiled, and gave it three rapid knocks. After a half a second Kerry opened the door and smiled, letting Kim come in.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin ~ October 14th, 2005<p> 


End file.
